בצהרי היום
thumb|316px|ימין בצהרי היום (באנגלית: High Noon) הוא מערבון משנת 1952. זהו סיפורו של שריף בעיירה במערב ארצות הברית, בשנות השבעים של המאה ה-19, הנלחם בכנופיית פושעים הבאה להורגו, אך ננטש על ידי תושבי עיירתו, ואינו מקבל מהם סיוע. המערבון כלל אלמנטים קולנועיים חדשניים לזמנו, והוא זכה לפרשנויות רבות, כאשר הפירוש הנפוץ הוא כי מדובר בהתרעה פוליטית נגד בגידת האינטלקטואלים בחבריהם הנרדפים בחשד לקומוניזם בימי "ציד המכשפות" של הסנאטור ג'וזף מקארתי. גם ללא רקע פוליטי זה ניתן לראות בסרט משום אמירה קולנועית עזה על הדינמיקה החברתית המעמתת גבורה אישית אל מול פחדנות קולקטיבית, על הצורך לעמוד איתן אל מול איום הגובר אף על אידאולוגיה פציפיסטית ועל המחיר האישי והקולקטיבי שיש לשלם עבור החירות. דירוג IMDb : Ratings: 8.1/10 from 63,799 users Metascore: 89/100 Reviews: 316 user | 140 critic | 7 from Metacritic.com הגבלת צפיה:Rated PG for some western violence, and smoking thumb|ימין|335 px עלילת הסרט ויל קיין (גרי קופר) הוא שריף בעיירה קטנה במערב ארצות הברית. הוא פורש מתפקידו כדי להינשא לאיימי פאולר (גרייס קלי). פאולר היא בת הדת הקווייקרית, ובשל כך מחזיקה באידאולוגיה פציפיסטית, המתנגדת לשפיכות דמים מכל סוג. מיד לאחר החתונה מגיעה ידיעה כי הפושע פרנק מילר (איאן מקדונלד) נמצא בדרכו לעיירה עם בני חבורתו, על מנת להתנקם בקיין, שכלא אותו בעבר. קיין מעריך כי מדובר באיום ממשי, ולכן מחליט להתמודד עם מילר. הוא מעריך כי יוכל לאסוף חבורת אנשים רצינית מבני העיירה, שיוכלו בצוותא להדוף את הפושע. לתדהמתו של קיין, בני העיירה נוטשים אותו בזה אחר זה: השופט נמלט מן העיירה; איימי, כלתו הצעירה, מסרבת לעזור לו ודורשת כי יעזוב את העיירה וישאיר אדם אחר להתמודד עם האיום; סגנו, הארווי פל (לויד ברידג'ס), מסרב לעזור לו אלא אם כן יובטח לו כי יקבל את משרת השריף שפינה קיין; המארשל הזקן (לון צ'ייני) חולה בשגרון ואינו מסוגל לעזור; היושבים בבאר המקומי הם ברובם שיכורים ופושעים, האוהדים את חבורת מילר וחפצים במותו של קיין. בכינוס בכנסייה מסרבים בני העיירה לסייע לשריף לאחר שאחד מבני העיירה מסביר להם כי קרב אקדחים ברחובה הראשי של העיירה יזיק לכלכלה המקומית. קיין נותר לבדו, כאשר הרכבת, ועליה ארבעת הפושעים המבקשים את נפשו, מגיעה. הוא עומד מול הארבעה מותש ועייף, אך מתברר כי איימי, אשר כבר ישבה ברכבת בדרכה אל מחוץ לעיירה (לאחר שסברה בטעות כי בעלה עדיין מעורב ברומן עם אהובה ישנה בשם רמירז), ושמעה את קולות הקרב, החליטה לעמוד לצד בעלה, ובסיועה מצליח קיין להרוג את מבקשי נפשו. בסיום הקרב משליך קיין את כוכב השריף שלו אל הרצפה. צוות ההפקה הסרט נכתב על ידי ג'ון ו. קנינגהם וקארל פורמן, בהתבסס על סיפור קצר בשם "כוכב הפח". הוא בוים על ידי פרד זינמן; הבחירה בזינמן כבמאי לא הייתה ברורה מאליה, שכן המפיקים תהו אם יהודי מאוסטריה יוכל לביים סרט הנוגע בלב האתוס האמריקני. זינמן סיפר כי הוא קורא נלהב של קרל מאי, סופר מפורסם שכתב ספרי "המערב הפרוע", והשקיט את חששות המפיקים. התסריטאי קארל פורמן היה אף מפיק משנה של הסרט, אך קיבל קרדיט בכותרות רק על כתיבת התסריט בצוותא עם קנינגהם, בשל היותו ב"רשימה השחורה" של ה-MPAA (איגוד הקולנוע של אמריקה), שבתקופה זו לא אישר העסקתם בהפקה של חשודים בקומוניזם. גם ליהוקו של גרי קופר בתפקיד הראשי היה בחירה שנויה במחלוקת. על אף שזכה כבר בפרס האוסקר על הופעתו בסרט "סרג'נט יורק" (1941), הוא נחשב כזקן מדי לתפקיד, והיה מבוגר בשלושים שנה מהשחקנית שגילמה את דמות אשת השריף, גרייס קלי. חידושים צורניים הסרט כלל מספר חידושים בתחום הצילום והעריכה, אשר הופכים אותו ליצירה בעלת ערך קולנועי הנצפית עד ימינו על ידי קהל הצופים. אחת הבחירות המעניינות של הבמאי זינמן הייתה כי הסרט יצולם ב"זמן אמיתי". הזמן החולף בסרט (אשר את רובו מבלה השריף קיין בהמתנה לרכבת העתידה להגיע) הוא הזמן החולף באולם הקולנוע. בסצינות רבות נראה שעון, שמתקדם לאיטו אל השעה שבה תגיע הרכבת ועליה ארבעת הפושעים, מבקשי נפשו של קיין. הצילומים התכופים של שעונים שונים נותנים לסרט מסגרת, ויוצרים מתח בסרט, שבניגוד למערבונים בני התקופה, כמעט אינו כולל סצינות פעולה, ומוקדש ברובו (פרט לדקותיו האחרונות שבהן מתעמת קיין עם מבקשי נפשו) לניסיונותיו של קיין לשכנע את בני העיירה כי יסייעו בידו. טכניקה נוספת שחידש הסרט הייתה "צילום העגורן". זמן קצר לפני קרב האקדחים הגורלי ברחובה הראשי של העיירה, נסוגה המצלמה אחורה ועולה, והצופים רואים את השריף קיין לבדו לחלוטין ברחוב. "צילום העגורן" ממחיש את בדידותו של קיין הננטש על ידי תושבי העיירה כולה. הבמאי זינמן ביקש לתפוס את אווירתן של תמונות ישנות ממלחמת האזרחים האמריקנית, שבהן מופיעים לעתים קרובות שמים אפורים, חמורי סבר, כרקע. אפקט זה הוא תוצאה של העובדה שסרטי צילום עתיקים היו רגישים יותר לצבע הכחול ולאור על-סגול. מאמציו של זינמן בכיוון זה היו אחת הסיבות שבשלה התנגד לצילום הסרט בצבע. על אף התקציב המוגבל שבו נעשה הסרט (שבע מאות וחמישים אלף דולר) והעובדה כי צולם במשך 32 יום בלבד, הצליח זינמן ליצור את האפקט שביקש, בהסתמך על הערפיח בלוס אנג'לס, שם צולם הסרט. משמעויות פילוסופיות ופוליטיות הסרט רווי במשמעויות פילוסופיות ופוליטיות. הסמליות שבסרט בולטת בסצינות כדוגמת סצנת הימלטות השופט מהעיירה בבהילות, תוך שהוא מקפל את דגל ארצות הברית ולוקח עמו את מאזני הצדק. ההעמדה הבסיסית של תושבי העיירה כציבור נפחד המסרב לסייע לשריף, כמו גם של השריף אל מול אשתו איימי, בעלת הערכים הקווייקרים, הייתה כר פורה לפרשנויות. הפרשנות המקובלת היא כי הסרט הושפע מקורות חייהם של יוצריו, שנרדפו באותה עת בשל נטיות קומוניסטיות (אמיתיות או מדומות), וחשו כי נבגדו בידי הציבור האמריקני שעבורו יצרו סרטים במשך שנים רבות, כמו גם בידי האליטות האינטלקטואליות, שאיפשרו את קיום "ועדת בית הנבחרים לפעילות אנטי אמריקאית" של הסנאטור מקארתי. אכן, הייתה זו הפרשנות הנפוצה לסרט, כאשר סצנת הסיום, שבה משליך קיין בבוז את כוכבו והודף את בני העיירה הבאים לברכו על ניצחונו, התפרשה כאמירה אנטי-אמריקנית בוטה מסוג "אתם לא מספיק טובים בשבילי". אנשי הימין השמרני האמריקני בתעשיית הסרטים, מסוגם של הבמאי הווארד הוקס והשחקן ג'ון ויין, ראו בסרט שיקוץ, ובמשך שנים דיברו נגדו בראיונות ובמאמרים. נטען כי הסרט "ריו בראבו" משנת 1959, בבימויו של הוקס ובכיכובו של ויין, היה תגובת נגד ל"בצהרי היום". פרשנות פחות נפוצה משייכת את הסרט לימין הפוליטי דווקא. המדובר בקריאה להתערבות אמריקנית במלחמות זרות, ולהצלת העולם מהקומוניזם המאיים עליו. על פי פרשנות זו אזרחי העיירה הם מדינות העולם, אשר על אף שההתערבות האמריקנית הצילה אותן במלחמת העולם השנייה (כשם שקיין שלח את הפושעים לכלא מלכתחילה, בטרם החלה עלילת הסרט), מסרבות לעמוד לצדה של אמריקה נגד איום הרודנות, כאשר זו שבה ועולה במלחמת קוריאה. נראה כי ערכים בסיסיים של הימין האמריקני אכן חלחלו אל הסימבוליקה העשירה של הסרט. השריף העומד בודד אל מול הפורעים, כאשר החלטתם הדמוקרטית של בני העיירה המתכנסים באולם הכנסייה, היא החלטה פחדנית וכושלת, ההתנגדות לאידאולוגיות פציפיסטיות, מסוג אלו שאיימי אוחזת בהן בראשית הסרט (ואכן איימי אינה מהססת להשליך את חינוכה הצידה, ולאחוז בנשק אל מול הפורעים, ברגע שמגיעה העת לכך), נראים כמסרים ברורים שהסרט מעביר. ההנגדה בין "תושביה ההגונים" של העיירה, שנותרו לאחר שקיין ניקה את העיירה מפושעים בטרם החלה עלילת הסרט, ובין השיכורים בבר החפצים במותו של קיין, אף היא משייכת את הסרט לימין האמריקני. זוהי אמירה ברורה בעד חוק וסדר, כאשר תושבי העיירה התרככו במהלך השנים שבהן הסיר קיין את איום הפשע מרחובות העיירה, ואינם יכולים לעמוד לבדם נגד האיום המתמיד הרוחש בחצרם האחורית. העובדה כי הפושעים המסוכנים שוחררו מלכתחילה, ויכולים לחזור ולהטיל אימה על העיירה, היא אמירה בעלת אופי ימני נגד מערכת הצדק האמריקנית. כחמישים שנה לאחר הסרטת הסרט, לאחר סיום ציד המכשפות כמו גם סיומה של המלחמה הקרה, נראה כי הסרט אומר אמירה ברורה על הצורך בעמידה קולקטיבית על ערכים, ועל המחיר שיש לשלם עבור דברים הנראים בטוחים ומובנים מאליהם כחירות וצדק. הדינמיקה הפסיכולוגית בין השריף ובין אנשי העיירה, שבה השריף מעמת את אנשי העיירה עם הגדולים בחששותיהם, ודורש מהם לקום ולהיאבק על חירותם, מזכירה במעט את הדינמיקה בין "הגברת הזקנה" ואנשי העיירה במחזה "ביקור הגברת הזקנה" של פרידריך דירנמאט. השאלה עד כמה אנו מוכנים להיאבק על ערכינו, ועד כמה יכול הקולקטיב לראות בסבלו של היחיד, ובלבד שלא יופרע מהלכם התקין של העניינים באירועים כ"קרב יריות ברחוב הראשי", היא העומדת בלבו של הסרט. העובדה כי הטיעון המנצח, זה ששבה את לבם של אנשי העיירה בכינוסם בכנסייה, הוא טיעון תועלתני כלכלי, היא בעלת משמעות כשלעצמה. אל מול אמירתו החד משמעית של קיין "מעולם לא ברחתי, ולא אברח גם היום" עומדת אמירתו של השריף הזקן והחולה, (המגולם על ידי לון צ'ייני, שחקן שהתפרסם כ"מומיה" בסרטי אימה זולים בשנות הארבעים) "עמוק בפנים, לאנשים פשוט לא אכפת". פרסים הסרט נחשב לאחד הטובים שבמערבונים שנוצרו מעולם, ומופיע ברשימות רבות של "מאה הסרטים הטובים ביותר". הוא היה מועמד לשבעה פרסי אוסקר, וזכה לארבעה: גארי קופר כשחקן הטוב ביותר, הארי גרסטד ואלמו ויליאמס על עריכת הסרט, ודימיטרי טיומקין על שיר הנושא (המתחיל במילים "Do not forsake me oh my darling" – "אל תנטשי אותי, אהובתי"). כמו כן, זכה הסרט בשני פרסי גלובוס הזהב: לשחקנית המשנה הטובה ביותר ולפסקול המקורי הטוב ביותר. הסרט היה הצלחה קופתית, וזכה לביקורות אוהדות בזמן שהוצג על המסכים, ואף שנים רבות לאחר מכן. מספר פעמים צולמו גרסאות מחודשות לסרט, וכן המשך, אך אלו אינן עומדות ברמתו של הסרט המקורי. ניסיון מעניין נעשה בסרט "אאוטלנד" בשנת 1980, שבו נלקחה עלילת הסרט לחלל החיצון, ואת תפקידו של קופר שיחק שון קונרי, כשריף במושבה הכורה מחצבים בירחיו המרוחקים של כוכב הלכת שבתאי, ונאלץ להילחם נגד סוחרי סמים. קישורים חיצוניים * * אתר מפורט העוסק בסרט * מילות השיר "בצהרי יום" של [[מאיר אריאל] ודיויד ברוזה] קטגוריה:מערבונים קטגוריה:סרטי מתח קטגוריה:ארצות הברית - סרטים